


our garden

by piixiecv



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff & Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piixiecv/pseuds/piixiecv
Summary: A collection of Asgore/Reader oneshots. Open for requests, will vary depending on inspiration. Rating also might change depending on the content.





	our garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :D Thought I'd take a break from my other Asgore/Reader story and play around with this one, because procrastination is my middle name. I don't think I'll post NSFW here, but I do plan on making a separate smutfic soon. Depending on the request I'll get, the rating WILL vary, and I'll change the warnings as appropriate. 
> 
> As a reference to look back to, here are some [guidelines](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16gRWx_AZU0-4juzFsZvpXwcRFVrhFNRizxaDFqSWwgQ/edit?usp=sharing) I've made so you know what's out of bounds and what's not.

The sun shone warmly onto your braided hair, birds singing one to another. It was a particularly beautiful day, perfect for a picnic day, or a walk in the woods. 

  
  


Beneath your gloved fingers ran hot, steamy water, as you carefully scrubbed the plates in the sink clean, before rinsing them. Soon after, you pulled the plug and silently watched the water go down the drain, and you tapped your foot, looking around for other chores that needed doing.

  
  


You were home alone today. 

  
  


Although Asgore did his best to make time for you, sometimes work got in the way-- and he’d always end up feeling guilty for not being able to spend time with you. But you just gently insisted that you didn’t have to be with him all the time in order to be happy. You loved him, after all.

  
  


And he loved you.

  
  


He had promised you he wouldn’t be long today, so you were determined to get the house in order, just so he could come home to a nice warm, cosy house. 

  
  


Right before making sure the fireplace had enough wood to go on for the rest of the day, you set to sweeping away the rest of the dirt in the hallway, humming a light melody.

 

Your head swivelled at the familiar sound of keys jangling, the front door being unlocked before it merrily swung open. A smile stretched onto your face as you set down the broom, racing towards the door to greet your beloved.

 

Your  _ husband _ .

 

As usual, he was dressed in a more formal wear, it being a suit-- though you couldn’t help but notice that somehow the perfectly tidy tie you helped adjust every morning was all crooked and frumpled. In fact, every inch of clothing on him seemed to be all crumpled.

 

You awkwardly reach up to brush off the dust off his shoulder, settling for half it instead. You had kind of learned to stop trying to reach over him, he was just so tall and absolutely towered over you.

 

“Long day at work?” you ask, as you carefully shut the door behind him, banishing the chilly breeze that was beginning to seep into your house. 

 

“Something like that, yes,” he replied, shrugging off his jacket tiredly and hanging it on the coat rack. Even if he was avoiding your gaze, or trying to, you could tell that a lot of things were weighing heavy on his mind. That’s just how well you knew him, really.

 

“Well,” you said, leaning forwards to wrap your arms around him- just barely. “I have the fire going, if you’d like to cuddle with me on the couch.” A small grin formed on your face in satisfaction at the small blush that appeared on Asgore’s cheeks. No matter how common it had become for the two of you to express affection for one another, he never really got over becoming flustered about it. That was just another one of the best qualities of your dear husband, of course.

  
  


He returned the smile, but sighed a little. “Well, as much as I would love to, we still have chores to do before we can do that, dear one.”

 

Merely shaking your head, you lead him into the living room, where the stew you’d been cooking a while ago crept from the kitchen. Asgore’s brows furrowed in confusion, but followed you nevertheless. “D-Dear ..” he began, but you dragged him onto the couch.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” you answered him. Asgore blinked at you for a moment, then looked around. The floors that you’d absolutely polished shined thanks to your hard labor a little while ago. 

 

“You .. did all the work while I was gone?”

 

You nodded, leaning your head against his chest. He gently surrounded his arms around your shoulders, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

 

“.. Thank you,” he murmured softly, smiling down at you. “I don’t .. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Of course you do,” you simply reply, intertwining your fingers with his. His body felt warm, and the fire crackling softly in the background calmed the two of you. You closed your eyes as you listened to his heartbeat.

 

“I love you,” he says softly, as he gingerly reached down to tuck away a strand of hair away from your face, eyes nearly closing from just how calm and relaxed he felt. It had been so long since he’d felt that way. He often wondered what he had done to deserve such peace, but it wasn’t like he was protesting.

 

This was a common phrase between you two, but you never got tired of it. 

 

Because you knew the other meant every word.

 

“I love you, too. So much.”


End file.
